


Crush On You

by H0siesEndgame



Series: Hosie Oneshots [9]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hosie, Never Have I Ever, No Handon, Party, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Underage Drinking, idk what to put as tags tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0siesEndgame/pseuds/H0siesEndgame
Summary: There's a party at the school. Some drinking happens, they play some games, and maybe some secrets are spilled.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tweet by Hosiextvd (pretty sure that was their name) which inspired me to write this. Hope you all like it!
> 
> I like to imagine that this is based not long after Hope found out about Josie's crush, but it could really be based whenever. There's no mention of Malivore either, so it doesn't even really follow the show's storyline.

In all of Hope Mikaelson's years at the Salvatore Boarding School, not once had she gone to a party. Not once. She'd thought they were stupid, and just completely annoying. She'd much rather sit in her room and paint. The images her mind could create had always been far more intriguing than that of a party. She's never been one for socializing in such large groups. Being surrounded by a bunch of sweaty teenagers who are either drunk or high (sometimes both) is hardly her definition of fun. In fact, it's probably the complete opposite for her. Only in her worst nightmares could she imagine being in that sort of situation.

She swore to herself that she'd never go to one - safer to avoid it all. There are always whispers in the corridors in the days after of something that happened at one of them, and Hope would rather keep herself as far away from it as possible.

Yet, here she is, walking up to the Old Mill to go to a party. She hates herself for even agreeing to go. Yet she couldn't have said no, even if she wanted to. See, Josie Saltzman sat by her at breakfast and asked with such hopeful eyes, and Hope's so far gone for the girl that she agreed.

She's not just walking alone either. She met up with the twins a few minutes ago and is walking between the two as they approach the crowd. She steals the odd glance at Josie, and her eyes scan the girl's body. She looks as she always does to Hope, utterly breathtaking. Her hair is wavier than normal, and she's wearing a cute yellow dress that goes just past her knees, with simple white converse to top it off. Hope thinks maybe Josie spelled them to stop them from getting dirty. Her eyes drift to Josie's neck, where she sees the talisman she had given her, and can't ignore the warm feeling it awakens in her chest. Her eyes go higher, and when she catches Josie's gaze on her she looks away instantly. Hope's cheeks go bright pink. Luckily for her, it's dark out. She wonders if Josie knows how long she'd been staring, and she wants to slap herself for being so obvious. 

In an attempt to distract herself, she checks over her own outfit. It's basic yet so very her; she has on a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket to tie it all together, with her signature boots. 

She doesn't even realize they've actually arrived, not until MG walks up to them with a wide smile.

"Hey, guys! Drinks over there!" He points to one corner of the room. "Snacks over there!" He points somewhere else, and the three girls can see people swarming around the two areas. He and Lizzie run off to get drinks straight away, leaving an awkward-looking Hope standing with Josie. Hope isn't really sure what to do - it's not like there are manuals or guides for this sort of stuff. So, she simply looks around: kids are dancing, many of them are drinking, and out the front, a bunch of students are sitting around a fire. She can smell the weed in the air without having to see it, the same as she gets the overpowering scent of alcohol.

"Y'know you can go off with your friends if you want, Jo. You don't have to stay with me." Hope says, feeling guilty. Josie deserves to have fun here, and Hope feels like she's holding her back.

"What?" Josie shouts. "I can't hear you." She adds. The music is blasting from the speakers which are dotted around the entire building. Hope steps closer, close enough so she can speak into Josie's ear. She kept her voice just above normal volume, not wanting to deafen her friend.

"I said that you don't have to stick with me the whole night."

"I know, but I basically dragged you here, so it only seems right. Besides, I want to stay with you." Josie shouts back. Hope doesn't need to be close to hear the girl, nor does she need her to shout, but she's hardly going to throw away a chance to be inches from her crush. Therefore, she keeps her mouth shut.

"Oh...okay." Hope doesn't understand how one person can make her blush so easily, and so often too. "Thanks." God, she feels like an idiot. A hopelessly, madly, irrevocably in love, idiot. Her smile is bigger than she'd like. Hope can try all she wants to appear calm and collected, but that always flies out the window the moment Josie walks into the room.

Suddenly, Josie is stretching out her arm, as if waiting for Hope to take her hand. The tribrid is hesitant, and the confusion seems to take a visible appearance on her because Josie clarifies, saying "Dance with me." Hope laughs, thinking perhaps it is some sort of joke. Hope doesn't like to dance, at least not in this type of setting.

"You're serious?" Josie nods. Hope knows there's no way the brunette will back down, and she lets herself be dragged to where everyone else is dancing. It's hard for her not to notice how their hands fit together so perfectly and she feels sad when Josie lets go. She bops her head a little, swaying from side to side gently. She chuckles when looking at Josie, who is bursting with energy.

"Come on, Hope, move!" Hope rolls her eyes. The siphon grabs at Hope's hands again, trying to get the girl to move with her. Sure enough, Hope gets more comfortable, and her moves become far less stiff. She thinks it might have been easier if she downed a whole bottle of vodka before showing up. Maybe then she wouldn't have cared about dancing and would have been able to forget how embarrassed she feels.

They dance to multiple songs, and when Hope is brave enough, she sometimes pulls Josie closer. Not too much to seem weird, but enough to ease the ache feels when they are too far apart. She looks deep into those brown orbs, wishing it would be enough for Josie to realize all that Hope can't bring herself to say. Sadly, it never is. Josie never seems to understand the way Hope looks at her like she means everything to her, or at least if she does she doesn't mention it.

When Josie is struggling to gain her breath, they decide to get drinks together. Both of them do a shot. Hope's surprised when she doesn't mind the burning sensation it leaves in her throat and opts to get another one. She finds herself taking a third, and she's yet to feel its full effects. Right as they are about to go off and dance again, Lizzie walks up to them. The blonde has clearly had a few to drink.

"We're playing never have I ever. You're joining." She leaves no room for debate, her vision darting between her sister and Hope. They know better than to argue with her and follow along. They end up going behind the Old Mill, where the rest of the Super Squad are waiting, sitting on some rocks and logs. They form a nice circle, with a fire burning bright in the middle. Lizzie goes back to her spot next to MG, and Hope and Josie sit next to them. Landon is sheepishly looking at the auburnette, but she doesn't spare him a glance. She much prefers looking at her best friend, who looks very kissable in the light of the flames. Maybe the shots are starting to get to her. Maybe she is sitting way closer to Josie than she typically would, so much so that their thighs are pressed together.

Some rounds went by, with all the basic questions you'd expect in this sort of game, each of them drinking whenever anything applied to them. And they were all definitely tipsy at the very least, some of them far beyond that. Lizzie's completely slurring her words and Jed is lost in his bottle of beer. MG and Kaleb aren't too bad, Landon looks as if he's on the verge of passing out, Rafael is about as bad as him and Hope seems to be in a much lighter mood than normal. Josie, well she's probably the least drunk one out of all of them. 

It's MG's turn to ask something, and he gives Josie a cheeky grin. She's suddenly worried about what her friend is going to do, which proves to be valid the moment he opens his mouth. "Never have I ever had a crush on Josie." He questions and Josie knows exactly why he asked - she's not dumb. He knows that she had (has) a crush on Hope, and wants to know if that has ever been returned. He also knows that Josie wouldn't dare to straight-up ask Hope herself, and being the amazing friend he is, he decided to lend a helping hand. Josie thinks it's a waste of a question, because there's no way Hope has ever liked her. She sees Jed take a quick swig of his drink though, and gives him a friendly smile.

"Obiosly I have n-not." Lizzie's words are just about clear enough to understand, though even if they weren't they could all likely guess the jyst of it by her grimace. Josie's eyes widen as soon as she sees Hope raise her cup to her mouth. The tribrid shrugs and downs the last of her drink, apparently underestimating how much is left. She feels everyone staring at her, no doubt shocked by this new piece of information. Lizzie seems to sober up out of nowhere. if looks could kill, Hope would be well on her journey into the afterlife by now. "Don't even think about it, Mikaelson. Ever." The twin folds her arms across her chest.

"You like girls?" Kaleb wonders aloud.

"Yes I do." Hope responds simply, giggling because she isn't sure what else to do. In the back of her mind, something is telling her to stop drinking and head for the hills before she says anything else, but she's having too much fun to actually care. So what if that's because of the alcohol? She can leave the regret until tomorrow.

Josie hasn't recovered. It's hard enough for her to process the fact that Hope also likes girls - meaning maybe one day she'd actually have a shot with her - but to hear Hope had feelings for her at some point? That's far more difficult to grasp. She's still frozen in place with a blush that she's sure covers her entire body. Her mind fills with question upon question; when was this? How didn't I know? What if we had ended up dating? 

"You had a crush on me?"

"Of course I do." Hope smiles at Josie, and she suddenly realizes exactly what she said. The words had tumbled out, and they weren't even the right ones. 

"Wait...do? As in, present tense?" Josie never breaks eye contact with the young Mikaelson, who wishes there's some sort of memory spell she could so that everyone would forget she said 'do' and not 'did'. Hope brings a hand to her face, and covers it with her hair. Now is her chance to get up and run for the hills, but she stays seated. 

Yep, she's totally messed things up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun oneshot to write. As always, let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
